The present invention relates generally to treatment of bacteria and, more particularly, to methods, devices, and systems for treating bacteria.
Bacteria, including bacterial biofilms, have a widespread presence on living and non-living surfaces alike, including human skin, prosthetic implants, medical catheters, shower drains, piping, watercraft hulls, and any other surface exposed to an aqueous environment in which microorganisms are generally present. Bacterial biofilm formation begins when free-floating bacteria cells, referred to as planktonic cells, adhere to a hydrated surface. The anchored bacteria cells, referred to as sessile cells, mature and colonize on the surface and may spread to additional surfaces through dispersion, thereby growing the biofilm.
Bacteria growing on or around human tissue may pose various health risks, such as skin disease. In this regard, it is desirable to treat such bacteria in a manner that is effective to disrupt and thereby destroy the bacteria without harming the human tissue itself. However, as bacteria grows and matures, for example into a biofilm, it may become increasingly resistant to traditional antibiotic treatments. Ultrasound has been consulted as a possible alternative means for treating bacteria. While testing has revealed that high intensities of ultrasound prove effective against bacteria, including bacterial biofilms, such intensities are generally hazardous to human tissue and thus are impractical for clinical treatments on patients.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an effective treatment against bacteria beyond conventional antibiotics, where the treatment is also safe for use on human tissue.